Arrival of a New Hero
by Kagekun's Hikarichan27
Summary: what happens when Robin meets a girl from his past and she has a secret that causes her so much pain. will Robin be able to help her or will she be unhappy forever


Foxy: hey everyone it me again I really wanted to make a young justice fanfic because I was inspired by another young justice writer

Foxy: this is the first one I have ever done so don't judge me oh and I do not own young justice just the hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes

Chapter 1

Arrival of a New Hero

July 24, 2011; Gothem City

"Ugh", Aqualad said as he was thrown to the wall by the baddie.

"Aqualad, are you okay?", Megan asked telepathically as explosives were thrown from Robin to try and slow the monstrous man down.

"Yea, I'm fine", Aqualad said getting back on his feet.

While Kid Flash was getting the baddie's attraction, Robin threw more explosives while the man's back was turned.

Having enough of he speedy hero the man punched Kid Flash to the wall.

"Is this guy even human", KF said, "every time we take him down he just gets back up stronger than before", all the while rubbing the back of his throbbing head.

"That's not gonna stop me from kicking his butt", Supey said charging.

Supey held his own for a while but was then pushed back by the super strong guy and everyone continued to attack but nothing seemed to be working.

"Man! What is it going to take to get him to stay down?", Robin said getting frustrated.

Then out of nowhere a voice said, "hit him in the stomach and then sweep him off his feet".

He fell to the ground with a loud thump as Superboy kicked him and Robin tripped him.

"Then as he gets up try and hold him as still as you can", the voice said again.

As Robin and the gang held him in place a figure came out of the shadows.

"I see you're still as mysterious as always", the baddie said.

"What are you doing here?", she said angrily, "Why would he send you here."

He just stared at her with a smirk on his face.

She glared angrily at him, then held the pressure point between the lackey's neck and shoulder.

The lackey was out like a light and on the ground. The figure walked towards the man and tied his arms behind his back.

Everyone began to circle around the person watching when Wally walked up to the figure and said, "thanks for the help and all".

The figure began to leave but was stopped when they heard Robin say, "Wait! Who are you?".

The figure turned around to Robin and came to face the only that was visible which were her warm chocolate brown eyes in the moonlight.

"The people here call me the Phantom", then she mysteriously vanished into the shadows the same way she appeared. Leaving everyone to look after her.

"I see you came across some trouble coming here", Batman said.

"Yea there was this man lurking around and attacked us, he would keep getting up each time", Aqualad said.

"Hey Batman you ever heard of someone called the Phantom in the streets?", Robin added.

"Yes, why?"

"Apparently this 'Phantom' has a connection with our baddie," Robin said.

"but not like they were buddies, she helped us capture him" gesturing to the baddie tied up behind him.

"I'll to check into that later. Now onto your next mission." Bats said turning to the large computer screen.

"You all will be guarding this scientist, Dr. Ricardo Lopez.".

"The famous mechanical engineering technician, why are we guarding him" Robin said.

"He is in the middle of creating a machine that might cause the earth's destruction if not finished by him".

Everyone let out a gasp.

"He is being targeted by a man who calls himself the Master Thief", Bats said, "you will be meeting him tomorrow, so I suggest everyone get a good night's rest".

They were taken to different rooms for there stay in Gothem City.

Everyone bid each other a good night and went to bed. But one person couldn't go to sleep.

Robin couldn't stop thinking about the Phantom and her warm brown eyes he felt as if he had met her before. " Who are you Phantom" were the last words to come out of his mouth as he drifted off to sleep.

Foxy: yay I'm finished but I'm not sure if it's good so review and tell me what you think

Foxy: criticism, praise, or whatever I'll take it

alright enough of this chap

Catch ya l8ter Foxy out!


End file.
